


Sleepiness

by malixa



Series: Ian & Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, that's all you need to know, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy thinks Mickey's inner gay is showing, and Mickey couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepiness

Mickey was almost asleep on the couch when he felt a hand give his cheek a weak slap. “What the fuck?” he asks and opens his eyes, looking straight into big brown ones. Liam is grinning at him and clapping his hands together and gurgling, Jesus Christ is a kid that old supposed to be gurgling? Whatever, at least he's not yelling. 

Mickey turns over to his back on the couch and hears footsteps in the kitchen. It had actually been really nice to have Ian home in the daytime when everyone was at work or school and they could be alone. Ian walks into the living room, pulling off his winter coat and planted his ass on top of Mickey’s outstretched legs. Mickey groans at the weight, cause it's not like Ian isn't a fucking giant. “Get off me you fat cow” Mickey mutters, he was way too tired to be annoyed by Ian right now.

“What are the magic words?” Ian questions, as if he is puzzling over the meaning of life.

“Fuck off?” Mickey asks speculatively trying to free his legs from the mammoth size idiot on top of his legs.

“Doesn’t sound quite right” Ian answers and continues to stare into the air, trying to make himself heavier on Mickey’s legs. 

“How does remove yourself from my legs before I stick the remote control up your ass, sound?” Mickey asks and lifts the remote control from his chest and waves it in the air. 

“I think you would enjoy that the other way around actually” Ian chuckles.

“Get off my legs you fucking giant” Mickey says, and it sounds like he’s actually whining. 

“As I said, magic words?” Ian presses and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Blowjob?” Mickey asks as he tries another angle, knowing that Ian didn't think he was the least bit threatening. 

“Mmmm, sounds about right” Ian answers and lifts up from Mickey’s legs. 

“Later” Mickey says and Ian frowns. 

“Why so grumpy today? ” Ian asks. 

Mickey inwardly groans cause he just wants to sleep, and snuggle. Fuck, did he just think that he wants to curl up with Ian and do nothing else? Ian is still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“I’m just tired.” Mickey answers. 

“Huh, you weren’t particularly tired this morning” Ian muses and grins shadily down at Mickey. 

“Make some room” Ian says and smiles. 

“I’m not gonna move” Mickey replies. 

“Moving takes effort, and I don’t do effort today” He says and Ian grins at him.

“Fine with me,” He says and nudges Mickey’s legs out a little, creating enough room for him to plant himself between his legs and lay outstretched on top of Mickey with his head in Mickey’s neck. 

“Comfortable?” Ian asks and places a kiss at Mickey’s neck. 

“U-huh” Mickey answers and runs a hand up Ian’s back. Ian lifts his head up enough to place his lips on Mickey’s, slowly moving his lips as he brings a hand up into Mickey’s hair. Ian starts to slowly grind against Mickey, and breathes out a moan when Mickey bites his lower lip. Mickey doesn’t know how to tell Ian that he isn’t up for it right now, but his mouth just opens and he places a hand on Ian’s chin, stopping him from kissing him again. Ian doesn’t say anything just looks at Mickey quizzically. 

“Can we just not do this, right now?” Mickey asks uncertainly. Ian smiles and kisses Mickey’s cheek. 

“Turn over” Ian says and picks up a random blanket from the floor next to the couch as he lies down next to Mickey instead of on top of him. 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Mickey asks and looks to his side at Ian as he spreads the blanket over them. 

“Yeah, I did. Turn over on your side Idiot” Ian says and presses his chest against Mickey’s back when Mickey turns over. 

“You said you were tired, so go to sleep” Ian says into Mickey’s hair as he brings a hand around his waist. Mickey kind of wants to say thank you, but he figures that would be weird and he doesn't do thank you's very well so he says it in the only way he can and puts a hand over Ian’s and closes his eyes when Ian places a gentle kiss at the back off his neck. 

Mickey wakes up when the door slams shuts and voices flood the living room. “Mickey!” A voice yells, he immediately recognizes it as Mandy’s and she sounds… frightened? scared? By instinct he props himself up and looks around, looking for what was causing Mandy's panic. 

“What?” He asks and Mandy just looks down at him as Lip walks in carrying his books and a couple of bags. Mandy grabs the sides of her face and pops her mouth open with a gasp and Mickey realizes she’s not in any trouble. She's faking a surprised look as she looks at Ian and Mickey on the couch.

“Mickey” She whispers and her grin widens as she leans over the couch a little.

“What the fuck do you want?” He asks loudly and Ian stirs behind him. 

“Just wanted to tell you, your gay is showing,” She says with a grin and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Fuck off” he mumbles and lays down again, getting nestled in Ian’s arms and relaxing when he feels Ian's breath on the back of his neck. He can hear Mandy and Lip in the kitchen cooking dinner and he knows the rest of the Gallaghers will be home soon but he really couldn't care less. Right now, in Ian's arms he's comfortable and content, blissful even.


End file.
